The Phantom Called Monster, The Man Called Erik
by AlixUnmasqued
Summary: Set in present time, Ory is given an Ouija board. When she tries it out, she get frightened and forgets to close the portal, letting spirits in. The next day she wakes up with another voice inside her head, Erik. But could that change?Can he become real
1. The Ouija Board : Chapter One

**__**

_Author's note: I worked a few days on this so please review! I know this one isn't that great and like, wow, bam!, Erik or anything. But it will get better, Promise!_

**__**

**_Chapter One_**

After the exhausting, extensive hours on the plane that had squawked with angry babies, weird fat men and snores from the dreamers, Ory could not conceal her joy of finally being rid of that environment. Stretching her legs, she stopped to absorb the appearance of the French airport, a few protesting shoves hinting for her to continue to walk. A shaky hand intertwined their small, chubby fingers in her lanky, artistic ones. She glimpsed down, peering into her seven year old sister's deep blue eyes, fright boiling in them. With a sigh and slight twitch of a smile, Ory clutched Felicity's hand a little tighter, protectively, to soothe her worries. The sisters marched their way to the baggage carousel, searching for their few bags of luggage, their parents in the cast of Ory's sight. Lightly, tapping her foot against the floor in annoyance, the carousel rotated once more, still hiding Ory's bags.

_why the hell was she here? She just should have put her foot down and refused. She had, but it was no use. When her parent's made up their mind, it wasn't worth the oxygen to rebuke. _Low on cash, her parents couldn't afford their grand house anymore and was forced into finding another place to inhabit. Finding no other solution, her mother had called her sister, Jacqueline, and wondered if she had any spare rooms in her apartment. With a joyous yelp, Jacqueline had invited them to stay as long as they needed. She had missed her older sister's family as she had lived alone for quite some time and the silence became unbearable at all hours of the day when she returned from her job. Now, here they were, in the Paris airport, waiting for Ory's aunt to make her debut. Moving from foot to foot, impatient, the carousel spun its third time with no sign of Ory's baggage.

"Honey, maybe we should go tell them that you can't fine your stuff." Her mother, Eliza, nurtured, pointing a glance over to the ticket agents and baggage checkout. A breath of frustration escaped her lips as she slowly etched her way closer to the women behind the counter and computers. Hoping that they spoke English, she stumbled out her words:

"My stuff, um, I can't find it." The woman gazed upon her, examining Ory and nodded as she whisked around the counter to help. Embarrassed at the way she had handled the matter she ran her hand, nervously, over her earlobe as she followed the uniformed woman. _A horrid habit of hers…Why did she always get so uneasy when she spoke to strangers? _Being extremely shy through out her whole life made it hard for her to make friends and when she had finally wrapped herself within a group, she was plucked away to Paris, where she knew nobody besides family.

_"_What does it look like?" The woman question in her thick French accent, the words rolling from her tongue gracefully.

"It's, um, red and, uh, this big." She motioned the length with her hands, feeling completely idiotic as this woman gazed upon her. The agent turned around, facing the carousel, scavenging about, yanking a bag out from the masses.

"This one?" She raised an eyebrow, bringing the red suitcase toward her. Ory went red again as she nodded, taking the bag. The woman said nothing more and returned to her post, but Ory knew that she wanted to say, '_Next time, look harder before you waste my time.'_ That sentence had been written all over her face in that final glance. It was true though. Moving her head about in search, she looked for her parents who had fallen away from her sight in the brief, previous moments. Drawing near the exit, their they were, standing with their luggage, waiting.

"I'm glad you found your bags." Her father smiled in relief. "I didn't want to wait about any longer. I'm exhausted." Her father's face was worn, light grey circle under his eyes, proving his statement. Her father, David, hadn't been able to sleep for a while now because of his boundless worries of money and his family's welfare. Losing his job had cost the family so much grief and now, starting afresh, he hoped to make it up to them. "Well, let's head outside. Everyone needs some fresh air."

The family stepped outside in a bundle, flooding themselves with French life. It was so different from her small city in North Carolina. Thinking about this, Ory unwillingly left her comfort zone and squirmed in the sight of aliens. The rest of the family seemed to absorb this new way of living, breathing in every new wisp of cool air. Felicity jumped about, anxious, and tugged at her mother's hand.

"Mummy, can we go. I want to go somewhere. Where's Auntie?" The small child buzzed with questions as she engrossed herself in her new surroundings.

"Sweetie, we have to wait for her. She should be here any moment." Eliza soothed, petting the girl's head, her fingers running through her hair as she bent down to be face to face with Felicity. As if on cue, a familiar, grey car pulled up along side the curd, Jacqueline coming out of the driver's side. Her face was lit up and she almost looked the same as they had last seen her. Jacqueline was a tall, lanky women in the age of mid-thirties , her black-dyed hair held tightly in a ponytail that brushed the back of her back as she walked toward them, beaming. Her face was pale with only tints of red on her cheeks from the cold and her eyes, luminous in their tint of blue like Ory's.

"My dears, it's been so long." Jacqueline opened her arms to embrace her sister and the young ones, giving each a quick kiss on both cheeks. Playfully, Felicity mimicked her and kissed her aunt back. "Well, aren't you lovely." She smiled, her eyes squinting. "I bet you all want to get inside from this cold." She stated, guiding them to the car and sliding into the driver's side. During the whole drive to Jacqueline's apartment Eliza and her sister chattered away about their absent adventures in each of their worlds. Usually they only called each other a few times during the year as the expenses for such a long distance call could be quiet pricey. The car eased to a stop next to a small, white building with two doors in the front and a few, looming windows placed to the right and left. Ory gazed upon them as they drew near to one of the doors. "Well, this is my home." She bit her lip as she unlocked the door. She knew it wasn't as spacious as her sister's previous house, but she hoped it would do. They all crept inside, a bag in each hand and examined their new home.

It wasn't what Ory was used to. Her old house was plain, walls, white and boring, but here it had life. Each wall was covered with vibrant drawings and colors, every piece of furniture gave the room a little touch of something that was needed. A few plants were scattered about, dead and weeping, and pictures of her, her family and some unknown faces were sprinkled about the walls in frames. "It's nice." Ory finally said, piercing the silence.

"I'm glad." She gave out a slight giggle at their gawks.

"Mummy, why doesn't _our _house look like this?" Felicity questioned, gazing up at her mother.

"Well, Mummy, dear, never has the time to decorate like this." Eliza explained to her child, setting down her luggage. Her sore arms relaxed from the absence of weight and she gave out a slight sigh of relief.

"Oh, right. Let me show you to your rooms." Jacqueline beamed, heading toward a narrow staircase. "Up there are two rooms. The girls, I figure, would like it up there. And down there," She pointed down a hallway attached to the living room. "Is the grown up's rooms." After she explained the rooming arrangements, Ory began to trudge up the stairs, her suitcase dragging behind. "By the way, girls. I have a present for you both when you are done unpacking." At that, quickly throwing their stuff up the steps, rushing back down to get their gift. "That was quick…" Their aunt stated, two wrapped presents rested in her hands. "This one is for you, Felicity, and this one is for you, Ory." Peering up to find the absence of Ory's father, she concluded that he must be taking a much needed nap, but even though her father wasn't here, Ory would open her present anyways. Their aunt handed them each their boxes and the girls began to rip at them. Eliza watched in mystery as to what Jacqueline had given them as she always gave out strange gifts.

Jacqueline owned her own little antiques store a few blocks from her house and whenever she stumbled on something uniquely interesting she just had to make it a present. Felicity was the first to open her gift which was a Barbie doll with blonde hair, blue eyes and a sailor outfit. "She's pretty, Auntie." She exclaimed, brushing the little dolls hair with her fingers. Now it was Ory's turn as she unwrapped her present. An ancient Ouija board was held in her teenage hands. "Aunt, its…I've never used one." She spat out in uncertainty. Sure, she had always wanted to try one out, but her mother harshly forbid her to. Her aunt had opened the doors into an unknown area she had never been able to reach, until now. Ory could feel the disapproving glances of her mother, but she refused to meet Eliza's eyes.

"I can show you later today. It's so much fun." Her aunt spoke, oblivious of her older sister's frustration.

"Can me and Cindy play too?" Felicity questioned, staring down at the board, her childish amazement flickering in her eyes as she held her new Barbie, Cindy, tightly to her chest. Before Jacqueline could reply, her sister retorted.

"No." In that one word hints of irritation oozed from her lips and finally, Jacqueline looked upon her sister in confusion. 'Felicity, you to at least be sixteen to play. It's the rules." Her mother fibbed. The young girl slipped out a groan of dismay. "Why don't you go play upstairs with your new Barbie." This wasn't a question, merely a command. The seven year old obeyed, her feet bringing soft taps as she paced up the stairs. Uncomfortable, Ory raised to leave. "Where are you going?" Her mother's electric blue eyes fixed upon her daughter.

"Up…stairs." She held the Ouija board to her chest, shielding it away from Eliza.

"Very well." Her mother sighed, turning her attention back to Jacqueline. Ory took the stairs two each step, quickly closing the door behind her to her new room. The room was painted with gloomy purples and blues, swirling about the walls as if alive. A bed covered with sheets of similar color to the walls rested against the back wall on her left with a maple brown nightstand, an isolated lamp on top. The dresser, which matched the nightstand, was pressed against the adjacent wall, ready to be filled with clothing. Setting the Ouija board beneath her bed, she hoped her mother wouldn't as for it. She knew even if she did she would decline to say a word about its whereabouts, but she didn't want to get in a fight with her mother so soon. With a moan, she unzipped her suitcase, placing her items of clothing in the empty dresser.

As she worked on her task she could hear faint bickering between the adults. The door, slightly ajar, made it easier to hear the muffled complaints.

"Why would you give her something like that?" Eliza hissed under her breath.

"I didn't know you would take it like this." Jacqueline explained in her hushed tone.

"You know I don't like ghost and witchcraft nonsense!" She complained, accusing.

"You are not Ory. Maybe she likes that stuff." Her younger sibling rebuked.

"She is my daughter and I chose what she can and can't do." Eliza huffed.

"One day she is going to leave and then what? Are you going to continue to dictate her life? She is almost 18! Almost an adult and you still treat her as if she was Felicity's age." Jacqueline chided. It was almost like a smack in her face to Eliza and she didn't know how to respond to such harshness from her younger sister except to fight fire with fire.

"You don't have children! Don't act like you know what to do!" Storming off, Ory could hear her mothers feet stomp with every step and then a door slam. A light patter came from the stairs and Ory hurried to close her door so no one would suspect her nosy ways. A soft knock echoed on her door and then an even softer voice spoke:

"Ory?"

"Yes?" Ory replied, putting the remain of her clothes in the dresser.

"Can I come in?" Her aunt's voice squeaked.

"Sure." Ory plopped on her bed, her hands skimming over the silky sheets.

"Hey there." Jacqueline forced a smile as she came in, sitting beside her on the queen sized bed.

"Hey." Ory whispered, staring into the face of her young looking Aunt. Even though they rarely ever saw each other, Jacqueline was like an older sister to Ory, soothing her when her mother had just finished fussing with her and making her laugh like a frivolous school girl. The pools of blue in her aunt's eyes seemed pained and her face was contorted as if she had been scolded.

"Your mom's not too happy about my gift to you…" She trailed off, nibbling on her lip, deep in thought.

"Please don't make me give it back." Ory quickly retorted.

Jacqueline appeared shocked at her niece's blunt request, and shook her head, smiling, "I wouldn't make you give it back. I gave it to you and you shall keep it." A breath of relief escaped from the teenagers mouth and she gave her aunt a foolish grin. "While your mother is in her room let's say I teach you a little bit about the Ouija board. Huh?" Ory nodded her head up and down until it felt like her head was going to snap off. "Well…" She sucked on her cheek. "Where did you hide it?" Ory jumped from her comfortable position on the mattress and brought the Ouija board into Jacqueline's sight. "Ah, clever, under the bed. Okay, so, let's start out with some basics. First, I'll show you how to open the portal." Jacqueline's eyes flickered in excitement as she spoke. She pretended to have a board underneath her hands and moved her hands around in a circle over the imaginary board. "Then, you ask if any sprits would like to talk to us…after that just be patient and wait till it moves. Also, always ask the spirits if you can leave before you do, they'll get angry if you don't. When you do leave, make sure to do go over goodbye with the planchette and say goodbye. You must never, ever just put it up! You have do the goodbye thing or else you risk having a spirit enter the portal." She warned. "Also, I've heard it's best to do it at night, with candles and soothing music in the background…Sounds a little cheesy to me, but I do it like that too." A short laugh escaping from her lips.

"I'm going to do it tonight." Ory exclaimed in a whisper, the blue in her eyes, bright.

"Don't stay up too late. Tomorrow is going to be a big day and we are starting out early! Just you and me, and maybe, Felicity." Jacqueline chimed, the corners of her mouth raised in joy.

"Felicity…?" Ory groaned, falling back on the bed, her head safely caught in a downy pillow.

"Oh, come on. You know you're mother would be happy for a few hours off from chasing her down everywhere." Her brow squinted in a stern look.

"Fine." The seventeen year old agreed, digging her face into the pillow, quieting her complaints.

"Great. Listen, I got to go feed Ed." She stood, sauntering to the door. Ed was her pet cat. A very strange, fat, grey creature that prowled about as if he owned the place. Ed reeked of vanity and her aunt only spoiled him more by giving in to all his cries for attention.

"You do that." Ory smiled at her comment, the door shutting behind Jacqueline. Ory stared at the ceiling, thinking of her friends that she had left. _Did they remember her? How sad were they when they finally swallowed the thought that she was actually leaving? _She had never became close to any of them, but they still missed her didn't they? Maybe so, Maybe not. Her stomach rumbled in starvation. Clutching her stomach, she exited her room in search of the refrigerator's items of food. Her mother was their, a cup of tea in her hand, glaring at her hands which enveloped the mug, sitting at the small table to the side of the refrigerator.

"Hey, Mum." Ory spoke soft, almost as if she was in trouble. Was she…?

"Oh, hey." She didn't even look up at her daughter when she welcomed her. Ory stayed silent as she rummaged through the fridge. With a sigh of desperation, she closed the refrigerator, glancing about the counters for something that would appeal to her stomach. Spotting an apple, she grabbed at it, biting into the green skin, the taste slightly tart, how she liked it. She smiled as she chomped at the apple. It settled her stomach as she had hoped. All the time that she took to eat, her mother stayed in unsettling calmness, trapped in a world of her own solitary confinement. It was tempting to ask her mother why she was in such a state, but she bit her tongue, forcing away words of concern. That's how the fight would start concern, then agitation, and later pure anger.

Ed, with his fluffy grey tale that twitched as he walked, jumped onto the table, startling Eliza. "Stupid cat." Ory heard her mutter, taking another sip from her drink. Ed purred, plopping in front of Eliza. Her mother had never like animals. As a small child, Ory used to bring in numerous stray animals and while her father allowed them to stay her mother would turn up her nose in dismay at the filthy animals, reject the poor things. Now, her mother would have to live with this cat. The thought brought a smirk to Ory's face.

Slipping from the kitchen, away from the awkward silence, Ory trailed up to her little sister's room, curious. She opened the door to find Felicity relaxing on the floor, the new Barbie doll in her hand with an old, naked Ken doll. "Want to play, Ory?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at her older sister.

"Um, sure." She shrugged, sitting herself on the floor next to Felicity.

"You can have Ken." Felicity shoved the male doll into her face, continuing to play with Cindy.

"Okay…" She trailed off, holding the doll. "So what are they up to?"

"Well, Cindy and Ken are going on a picnic." Felicity smiled, pretending to feed Cindy and making munching noises. Pretending as her younger sibling, Ory mimicked the same noises and placed her Ken beside Cindy.

"Such a nice day it is." Ory's voice came out in fake masculinity.

"Oh yes." Felicity piped with a grin.

"You know what we should do on a beautiful day like this?" 'ken' remarked.

"What?" Felicity rose an eyebrow at her sister in confusion.

"Kiss!" Ory put both the dolls together, their faces smashed as one.

"No!" Felicity pouted, tearing them away from Ory's hands. "That's gross." She stated in disgust, holding her dolls tightly to her chest. "Go be gross somewhere else."

"Fine, I will." Ory faked the anger in her words and stormed out, a smile escaping her face when she closed the door. Turning to go to her new room, she wondered what was in store for the days to come. In two days she would begin a new school and worse of all, a French. Ory knew French, but not fluently. She had been in French for three years and still hadn't grasped the concept, only picking up fragments of a sentence, never the whole thing. She would struggle. Maybe Jack (Jacqueline) could refresh her memory as they ventured around the city.

Night soon surrounded the apartment and creatures of the shadows came out, reeking havoc on the innocent. Ory sat on the carpeted, cream floor surrounded by illuminating candles, soothing music in the background and the Ouija board gazing up at her, the planchette in her sweaty hands. She knew she shouldn't do this because her mother would strongly disagree, but at this moment a little voice in the back of her head said, _Screw your mother. Have some fun. _Scratching her head, she stared at the board. It felt as if something was drawing her to its mystery.

Giving into temptation, she placed the planchette on the board, circling it about with both hands lightly on top. "Are their any spirits who would like to talk to me?" Came her voice in a quiet rasp. Gulping, and licking her lips, she awaited a reply. It must have already been thirty minutes and still nothing. She repeated her question once more in exasperation, about ready to give up. With a soft jerk of the planchette, it slowly crept its way to the answer yes. Energy surged through her at the answer and she bit her lip to keep from smiling. "What's your name?" Her voice, rasping. Again the planchette moved underneath her finger from a presence unknown to her. It halted at the letter 'E' and didn't move any further. "You're name starts with an 'E'?" Etching it way to the yes once again, answering her question. "Ok, do you want me to…guess your name?" No, the answer came. "Do you not want me to know your name?" No again. "Well, how did you die?" G-R-I-E-F Ory's brow knotted up in confusion. "What do you mean?" Violently, the planchette began to move, scrolling over so many letters so quickly that she couldn't make them out. Going in rapid circles, the planchette fidgeted under her fingers. Freaking out, Ory quickly let go, the planchette still moving.

Ory muffled back a scream of terror, plucking the planchette from the board and quickly throwing them back in the box underneath her bed. Leaping into her safe bed and launching herself under the covers, she lied there, wide eyed, gasping for breath. _What was that…? _Squirming, Ory drifted off into a restless fit of slumber, unaware that she had forgotten to close the portal of the lost and abandoned spirits.


	2. Who's There : Chapter Two

_Author's Note: Forgive me that it isn't as long as I had wanted it to be, but I just felt like this would be the perfect place to end this chapter, with a dun dun dun dun….theme. You'll know what I mean when you read it. I just want to add this, but I think I'm going to get the first chapter of The Black Mask out by the weekend, but it depends on school since we are starting a new semester. Here I am rambling on about stuff when you just want to read. Well here you go, the next chapter. (Reviews are loved!)_

Chapter Two

Turning in her sleep, Ory dreamt of strange occurrences. They felt as if they were past memories, but none of these were her own. A narrow hallway stretched out before her, murmurs of gossip echoed in her ears. Meandering in the darkness, her fingers groping around for an exit. And then, the scenery melted away from her into nothing, emptiness. Feelings of great despair and agony rushed through her mind in brutal waves. Silently tears began to sprout from her eyes.

The soft background music still played when Ory awoke the next morning, tangled in her sheets. Rubbing sleep away from her eyes, she felt the stickiness of her night time tears. She furrowed her brows in confusion. _Why would she cry, especially in her sleep? _She thought about in her mind for a reason for this stir of emotions, but she couldn't recall anything of her dreams. Throwing the sheets to the side, she stumbled out of bed, still in a sleep-like trance. With a yawn and stretch she wandered out of her room, looking for a shower she could use. The bathroom that stood beside her own room was decorated in the same fashion as everything else. The shower was situated on the far left of the small room, beside the toilet. Her feet cooled at the touch of the smooth tile underneath her, but quickly withdrew at a jagged piece that sliced open her skin. She plopped onto the toilet, holding her foot to her face so she could examine the wound. Lightly dabbing at the cut with some cool water and washcloth, she saw that it was only minor. When the blood stop seeping out, she placed a skin colored bandage over it. Placing her foot experimentally on the ground, their was no shock of pain that surged through her so she continued on her quest to take a shower.

Giving a faint smile, she turned on the hot water and just slightly moved the cold water knob. Steam rose from the shower as she stepped in. The warm water tapped against her shoulders, relaxing her muscles and fully awaking her to a state of awareness. Looking over her shoulder and around the shower curtain, she sensed another was there, but to her assurance, no one was there. _But it had felt like someone was there…and it still did. _Every so often as she became unperturbed she would look behind and worry once again of something that wasn't there or she couldn't see was there. The water no longer held her tranquil and she soon got out, wrapping a towel tightly around her naked body.

Wiping away the fog on the mirror, she jerked back at the quick glimpse, frightened. Taking another look, she only stared into the eyes of her own. _But I could have sworn…I saw bright golden eyes. Those eyes were not mine a second ago… _With a sigh she dismissed the idea as a trickery of the light and tied her damp hair back in a tight bun. Strolling back to her room, Ory found Jacqueline sitting on her bed with the Ouija board in her lap. Remembering of the previous night, she ran into action.

"No!" She wrenched the board away from her aunt. "I mean…what are you doing?" Ory felt foolish of her reaction and flushed.

"Are you okay?" Her aunt raced an eyebrow and stood, not even taking in the question her niece had asked.

"I-I'm fine." Ory breathed, placing the Ouija board underneath her bed once more. Noticing the room was silent, Ory added, "You turned off my music."

"Well, yeah." She shrugged, her eyes scanning around the room.

"So, what did you want?" Ory didn't know where this bitterness was coming from and a feeling of unease washed over her.

Jacqueline was also surprised at this new tone coming from Ory. "I, uh, wanted to tell you that we plan on leaving in a little while to roam around the city. So I thought you'd like to be warned."

"Oh, okay. I'll be ready in a few minutes. I just need to put on some clothes. I'll just let my hair dry while we walk." Ory said, roaming through her dresser for a shirt.

"Alright. Want me to fix you something to eat? I'm making Felicity some eggs…" Jacqueline trailed off.

"Yeah, I'd like some too." Ory smiled at her, reassuring her aunt that her hostility had ceased. Jacqueline left with a nod, slowly closing the door behind her. Rummaging further for her clothes, she accepted a pair of skinny jeans and her favorite Paris shirt she got from her aunt a year ago. It was a short sleeved, black shirt with white, cursive, French writing on it. Hardly knowing French as fluently as her aunt, she could only pick out a few words here and there. After changing and slipping on her shoes and jacket she slunk down the stairs, entering into the kitchen where Felicity sat, munching down her eggs and Jacqueline beside her, sipping coffee.

"Your eggs are right there." She pointed to the plate beside her. Easing into the chair, she picked at the eggs, only gulping down her coffee. Again she felt a weird presence. True, there were people here now, but it felt different. Feeling as if all eyes were on her, she peered over her mug. No one was looking at her though. Felicity was putting her plate in the dishwasher and Jacqueline was skimming over the newspaper. _Then, who? Who is tormenting me? _Frustrated, she washed off her plate and declared she was ready to go, hoping that the fresh air would calm her nerves.

A faint chill slipped through her clothes and shook her body. Holding Felicity's hand, Jacqueline guided then down the sidewalk, entering a mass of bodies. Here, the city was a busy place no matter what time. Tourist and French people busied themselves from shop to shop, as did Ory, Jacqueline and little Felicity. Trying to keep her mind on the city, Ory still felt strange. "Do you like this? What about this?" Came her aunt voice, breaking some sort of trance she had put herself in.

"It's fine, nice." Ory mumbled absently. She didn't know how many stores they ventured into, but it was enough to make her feet sore. Scoffing as they entered another store she began to get a faint headache. By lunch time it grew into a horrible migraine. Rubbing her temples as she sat herself in a small seat across from her aunt and sister at a little café. Her feet thanked the sudden stop of motion and their numbing died down. It felt as if her cut had reopened and was gushing blood into her shoe. She dared not to look and just glared at the table.

'You okay, Ory?" Jacqueline asked, tilting her head slightly in concern.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a minor headache." She lied, raising her head with a smile.

"Do you want to go home?" She questioned, her hand grasping Ory's in care.

The touch brought chills to Ory, but she managed not to squirm away. "If that's okay…" She replied.

"Of course it is. We've spent a lot of time here for a while anyways."

"But-but, I want to stay!" Felicity pouted with a trembling lip.

"Felicity…" Jacqueline began.

"No! No! That's not fair. Ory, you ruin everything." She complained in a fit of rage, stomping her feet down.

"Jack, you stay with her. I can find my way home." Ory sighed, not wanting to see her little sister in such a bad mood.

"Are you sure?" Jacqueline sounded surprised as she took the small child's hand.

"Yeah." Ory sighed and started toward Jacqueline's apartment in a slight hobble from the wound on her foot. Her hands shoved in her pockets, she searched about, looking for familiar buildings and street. Making a wrong turn, she found herself going down a vacant pathway. It looked somewhat familiar so she continued down the sidewalk.

All of a sudden, withering in agony, she leaned against the nearest wall. Her hands flew to her head, her brain seemed ready to explode from such sharp pain. In the mist of all this aching, a voice came to her. _You! _It thundered with it booming, rough voice that made her whole body shake in fear.

_Who are you, _she retorted to the voice, feebly.

_I am what you have unleashed! You silly girl, you let out this monster! _Angrily, it replied.

Crumbling to cement, she ached. Her head pounded, vibrating her ears. _I-I do not know what you are talking about…_ Her weak mind spoke.

_You are foolish! A mere girl. You shouldn't' be messing with things you know nothing of! _He warned lately in that rolling voice of his that made Ory quiver.

The roaring of the man's voice only worsened her state of pain and she squeezed her eyes closed, trying to shut him out, but he was in her thoughts and couldn't be confined. The voice spoke again, angered. _Get up, girl! There is much worse I could do to your poor, fragile mind! Rise! _Ory complied to his demands and rose with a shudder, not even thinking of her foot wound. The pain he unleashed was far worse than that. She looked around; no one was there but her and the voice, this voice who had arisen in her mind.

_What do you want? _She trembled as the man yelped with an evil cackle.

_What do I want? Hm, I want a lot of things, little one. But for now, I want you to get us to your house. Someone may come soon and they would find it quiet odd, this sight. Hurry, go! _With a jerk of her legs she went into a dash only stopping when she closed herself in her room. She hadn't even known the way here, and here she was. Dawning on her, he had moved her here. He was the one that controlled the way she went. She was frightened and angered at the way this voice could move her like a doll.

_Why are you here? _She bit on her bottom lip, and sat down on the bed.

_You called. Did you not last night? _His tone gave off an image of the most horrid smirk placed upon his invisible face and again she quaked.

_I never asked for you! _Right as she thought this she knew she had. He must have been the one she had spoken to with the Ouija board. _But-But why-how did you… _She trailed off in her jumbled speech.

_You didn't close the portal, imprudent child! _The insult came with a blow.

_My name is Ory, not child, not girl! _She risked, her thoughts hissing with venom at the name calling.

The spirit seemed taken aback by her outburst, but quickly collected himself. _Girl, I will call you as I like. Do not forget I have grasp of your mind! I could kill you with one squeeze. So bite your tongue! _The boom of his voice felt as if it would shatter her into a million pieces. _I have some need of you though. _Silence pounded through her thoughts at what need would she have to comply with. She knew there was no way of refusing anything he asked. If he had to, he could just make her do it as he had made her come here. _So silent? _Another smirk could be found if he was a true figure and had a face to put that smirk upon. _Good…I need of you some tasks that I can not fulfill alone or in this state. _

_W-What tasks? _It came out as a squeak, alarmed and panicked at what errands he might speak of.

The voice eased into at less angered state and his tone almost sounded soft. _First, I need you to go somewhere. A place I used to live. I feel as if someone is trying to get in and I don't want anyone to handle my things, but me. _He emphasized 'me' and continued, a little frustrated. _Nosy people truly are a nuisance. _He gave out a sigh, deep in his own thoughts. _Second, I need some research done on someone. I died before they did and I want to know what happened of their whereabouts after then. And last, _He paused at this, but continued as he had realized he had stopped. _I want to be human again. _


End file.
